The Photographic Repercussion
by lemonz and limez
Summary: We all know that Sheldon was not too happy with the picture from 12x16, this is how I imagined things played out. Featuring Jelly Shelly. (Warning: most likely OOC and most definitely sickeningly sweet)


**A/N: I am going just going to say this now, this (imo) is sickeningly sweet. Don't say I didn't warn you :) I am still working on my other WIP, but I wanted to experiment with Jelly Shelly. If this is OOC, I apologize, but it's fan fiction, isn't that like it's entire purpose? I'll stop rambling now, thank you so much for reading. **

* * *

Amy walked into a very dark apartment. It was past her husband's bedtime, so, automatically she assumed that he went to bed. Out of habit, she took off her coat and purse, setting them onto the chair by the door.

She was exhausted. Playing D&D at Wil's made her lose track of time. She and the girls had planned on being out of there by 8, but before they knew it, 8 turned into 10. Of course, Sheldon already knew where she was, so, she never bothered sending him a text. Amy felt that the picture was sufficient enough, she just hoped that Sheldon didn't blow the whole thing out of proportion.

Knowing her husband, that was unlikely.

Rubbing her eyes, Amy turned on the light switch. When she turned around, however, she jumped back against the door when she saw the figure sitting on the couch.

"Welcome home, sweetheart," Sheldon said, sarcasm spilling from his voice. He did not look happy. Arms and legs crossed, a scowl written on his face, Amy knew she got under his skin. But she also knew that he wasn't going to admit to that. She decided to play along.

"Why, hello, darling," she said, smugly, walking over to him and giving him a quick peck on the lips. When she kissed him, he did not react, he just held his gaze at the painting she had bought Penny.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes. He was mad, and he didn't like it when Amy messed with him like she did. "Come," he ordered, patting the vacant seat next to him. "Let's talk." He continued to hold his gaze at the wall in front of him.

Amy bit her lip. She was still tired, and she did not feel like having this kind of conversation at 11 o'clock at night. But she knew Sheldon long enough to see that he wasn't going to let it go. So, she crossed in front of him and took her place on the couch.

She barely had enough time to make herself comfortable before he leaned forward and grabbed a yellow mug off of the coffee table. She had expected him to hand it to her, considering that was the mug she always used and he was very persnickety about continuity. Instead, he brought it up to his own lips and finished off whatever was left of the liquid inside. Amy initially thought that it was tea, but her senses picked up on apples… apples and cinnamon. Hot apple cider with cinnamon sticks. That was Sheldon's 'I'm angry and filled with despair' drink.

Oh boy, Amy thought.

Even though he was drinking the drink that he had reserved anger, he set the mug back down gently and turned to face her. His body language was relaxed, his face was smug. His breathing normal, not at all panicked. He was almost too calm.

He's playing a game…

"So," he said, folding his hands together and clasping them on his knee. "Joe Manganiello?"

Amy looked at him incredulously, somewhat surprised that he seemed that bothered by the picture. "Really, Sheldon? You're upset about that?"

He mockingly gave a thoughtful look. "Hmm, me, a husband? Being upset about my wife trying to feel up some Hollywood hunk for a picture? No!"

Amy had to give him points on his sarcasm. He hit the nail on the head with every word. "Sheldon, it was just a friendly picture, there was never something be anything between us," she tried to assure him, but he was not convinced.

"Really?" Sheldon cut her off, feigning surprise. "Because the way you had your leg draped across his thigh, did not seem 'friendly' to me."

Amy wanted to be mad, she did, but she saw right through Sheldon. Sure there was still anger in his tone, but there was something else… "You're jealous," she announced, reversing the roles of who was dominating the conversation. "You're jealous that it wasn't you I was pawing at like candy."

"W-wha-what?" Sheldon stammered, trying to find the lie in her last statement. "I am not jealous," he denied, taking another sip of his apple cider.

It was her turn to patronize him. "Admit it, Sheldon, you are pea green with envy," she smiled. She was maybe a little too happy with the turn of events, but she liked to watch him squirm.

"Amy…"

"Come on, Sheldon, I know how you feel about my legs," she teased moving closer to him.

"Stop!" he yelled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed loudly before he carried on. "Ok, I will admit that I did feel a twinge of jealousy."

Amy- 1 Sheldon- 0

"But," he continued. "Said jealousy was overshadowed by anger."

The wholesome tone of Sheldon's voice snapped Amy out of her little game. It was time for a husband-wife-heart-to-heart.

Sheldon continued. "I am your husband," he said softly, his left hand coming to rest on his chest. His gold wedding band catching her eye. "And no matter what, I am the only lap who's those legs should be flung across."

Of all the things Sheldon could have said next, that was not what Amy was expecting. He was still sincere, she could tell by the way he handled himself. And it wasn't like Amy wasn't aware of how hard it was for him to convey emotions, that was something they both were trying to work on. But sometimes, the way he said things, could only make her smile.

"Ok, Sheldon."

"And I'm sorry I got jealous, it's just… you know how I feel about sharing," he said eyeing her up and down.

Amy blushed under his gaze. "I know," she said sweetly, grasping his hand in her own. "And I promise not to fling my legs across other people's lap's anymore," she assured him, grasping his hand tightly in hers. "So, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, making up for the one he didn't respond to earlier.

When they pulled away, Amy yawned. "Alright, it's past our bedtime, we should go to bed," she said, raising from the couch and moving in front of him.

Before she could move to the bedroom, however, Sheldon grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Oh, no you don't!" he exclaimed playfully as she landed on his lap with a squeal. Her legs, draping over his thighs, occupying the space where she was sitting just a moment ago.

Any form of intimacy her husband initiated, Amy was happy to comply with. As Sheldon's arms wrapped around her body, Amy nuzzled her head into his neck. They stayed like this for a while, not a single word was spoken between them. Sheldon's hand gingerly ran up and down her spine in a way that made Amy feel endowed by him. Eventually, she realized that his other hand was tracing the numbers of Pi into her calf. Amy closed her eyes in contentment.

Oh, Sheldon, how I love you, she thought, beginning to feel her exhaustion take over her system. She was too relaxed to move, her body molded to her husband's like two Legos interlocked.

"Yup, defiantly the only lap I can sit on," she mumbled drowsily, not even quite realizing that she said it aloud.

Sheldon smiled down at his wife. She was perfect for him.

His hand left her leg and brushed a few stray hairs that had fallen onto her face. Marveling at her for a few moments, he realized she had fallen asleep when her breathing fell into a slow, steady pattern.

Not wanting to jostle her too much, he maneuvered his body so that his back was flush with the seat of the couch. Amy's body followed his and despite her state of unconsciousness. Was he too tall for the couch? Yes. Did he care at that moment? No.

There would have been a time when he would have insisted that she wake up so they could sleep in the bed. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to wake her up for she looked so at peace. It made his heart flutter a little.

Despite his words falling on deaf ears, he whispered one last thing to his wife before he too followed her to the state of sleep.

"Yup, she's still my heart-worm."

* * *

**A/N: This is cannon in my book because Sheldon Lee Cooper loves his wife :)**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
